


欲火依存

by Drei_No3



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masochism, Sadism, Spanking, Whipping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drei_No3/pseuds/Drei_No3
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. “是她自愿交出权利”

“道歉？用这种方式？”封聆挂着似笑非笑的表情。齐然虽然低下了头，但仍旧站得笔直，封聆不得不仰起头来看她。

两人站在酒店房间的玄关处，相隔不到一米的距离平添了一分拥挤的压抑。

“是的。”

“那么请回吧。你的道歉我接受了，不必大费周章。”封聆说罢便往房间里走，留给齐然一个背影。

“你不愿意？”

听到这句话，她笑出声来，转过身对上齐然惊讶的眼神。“我说齐主席，您来道歉，我接受了，您的目的就算是达到了。连过程都要按照您计划的来，未免要求太多了吧？”

齐然显然没有料到她会是这样的反应，思索了好一会儿，低声道：“对不起。”

“请回吧。”

“封聆，这是我的错……所以我……”

“我说过我接受道歉了！”封聆猛地提高了声音。齐然吓了一跳，却发现她并没有怒意，只是戏谑地看着她，“你找我还有什么别的事情吗？”

这个暗示太过明显，齐然没有理由听不懂。她深吸了一口气，道：“我……我想和你……玩这个游戏。”终于还是说出来了，她低下头不去看封聆的表情，双手竟然紧张地微微颤抖。

封聆觉得今天的齐然真是太有意思了，着实让她大开眼见。两人因为这次全国高中生辩论赛兼训练营相识，短短一个星期，已经进行了多次不愉快的交锋。封聆觉得自己还算看得明白，眼前这个人的优雅和温和是建立在显而易见的自信甚至自负上的。作为去年的全程最佳辩手、本次的荣誉主席，也算是活动的半个组织者，她可以任由其他人唇枪舌剑，微笑着给予尊重甚至赞同，等大家说得差不多了，再缓缓亮出最后的决定，让人如沐春风的态度下包裹着不容置疑的强势。就算偶尔犯了错误——譬如这一次辩题抽签问题——当众认错和承诺承担责任的态度也是那么坦然。封聆本以为这件事很快就会揭过，自己也不过小赢一回合。直到刚才，齐然敲响她的房门，说出那番话。

她现在不太明白齐然是怎么想的。不过既然这个人愿意展示自己的另一面，封聆也完全不想拒绝。她喜欢新奇的事情，而选择齐然作为“玩伴”一定属于其中之一。不过，她要再确认一下——

“和道歉的事情有关吗？”

“没有。”

“你是自愿这样做吗？”

“……是的。”

“很好，进来。记住了，我喜欢纯粹的游戏。”

封聆很自然地进入了状态，齐然站在房间里，却有些无措。目前的情形还在她预料之中，下一步，她应当把对自己的掌控权教给眼前的人了。可是，具体要怎么做呢？就在刚刚短短几分钟内，她的这位可爱的小对手撕破了她以“道歉”为借口的掩饰，逼迫她明明白白的说出自己的欲望。这样失去对事情的掌控——哪怕是她自愿交出权利——让她本能地感到不安和恐惧，又夹杂着一种无法否认的、陌生的期待。

“你太高了。”封聆看着她仍旧直直地站在那里，不满地皱眉。

虽然早有预料，齐然还是犹豫了一下，缓缓地弯了膝盖。

“跪到床上去。”封聆说着滑开酒店的镜子柜门，寻找趁手的物件。这次前来比赛，她自然是没有带任何专业的工具，今天的游戏纯属意料之外。她翻找了一下，似乎也只有木质衣架适合。尽管这让她联想到教训孩子的父母——对于现在的情形而言十分荒谬，但她还是取下了一个，顺手抽出酒店浴衣的带子。

等到封聆拿着东西回到床前，齐然已经稳稳当当地跪在床上了，双手垂在身侧。封聆压了一下齐然的肩膀，示意她跪坐下去，正好比站着的她低一个头。

她用衣架挑起齐然的下颚，仔细端详着她的脸庞，迫使她和自己对视。直到齐然的目光开始忍不住四处乱瞟，封聆才说道：“按理说，在开始之前我们应该签好合约，但现在显然没有准备。不过反正酒店里没什么东西可以用，也只能简单玩玩，没问题吧？”

“嗯。”

“回答：是的，主人。”

“是的，主——能不能不用这个称呼？”

封聆笑出声来：“你来主动找我，却不愿意叫我主人？你到底知不知道规则？”

“我知道，只是这个不太能接受。”

封聆其实并没有觉得被冒犯。在这个游戏里，参与者根据“角色”被冠以相同的名号，实则各自的喜好与需求天差地别，所建立的每一段连系也无法复制，就和任何“普通的”人际关系一样。她欣赏对方能清楚地知道并表述自己的偏好。不过，鉴于面前的这位是齐然，这也是理所当然的，她想，这个人哪怕处于现在的境况也是不可能让自己受委屈的吧。但这不妨碍她逗弄她一下。封聆撤了衣架扔在床上，直接用手捏着齐然的脸，凑到她的耳边低声说道：“你既想要被支配、被束缚、被给予疼痛，却从心底不认为自己应该臣服于任何一个人，哪怕只是假装也不愿意。我说的对吗？”

这番话的确是一针见血，齐然的内心在为封聆鼓掌。她从来不敢表达出的矛盾的心理被这个人一语道破，她想要回应她，告诉她就是这样。但她最终没有回答。她不会将“主人”二字说出口，但也不想被认定是挑衅，惹封聆不快。

好在她紧绷的身体已经是封聆满意的回答。她收了手，问道：“那么，齐然，你想怎么称呼呢？”

“就名字吧。认真地说出一个人的名字是一种尊重。”这一次，齐然没有回避，认真地直视封聆的眼睛。

“行。”封聆不想计较尊重不尊重的问题。和齐然的游戏才刚刚开始，已经给了她和以往完全不同的感受。她想要引导出她更多有趣的表现，这比单纯的压制更具有挑战性。

她捋顺了手里的浴袍带子，猛地想起来，问道：“你生日是几月？”

“什么？”

“你生日是几月？”虽然确信齐然听到了，但封聆还是耐心地重复了一遍，并郑重地解释道，“我不和未成年玩。”

齐然疑惑：“你自己……也没成年吧。”齐然高三，封聆还要比她小一届，才高二。

“是的，但我不和未成年玩。”这的确是封聆的原则。她情况特殊，碰巧有个表哥是圈内人，阴差阳错地被带入了圈。后来这位表哥十分后悔，觉得自己的妹妹做这种事还太小了，只好尽力保护她的安全，时间、地点和实践对象都要一一过目，手机定位和紧急联系功能都要开着，并且只准纯实践，绝不可以有其他。受到表哥的影响，封聆也认为带未成年玩是非常不合适的。

齐然略一低头：“我生日是九月，刚过十八。”她的手不自觉地攥紧了。

封聆只当她紧张，不疑有他，暗自为不用放弃这个有趣的游戏对象而感到愉快。她斜坐在床上，命令道：“手背后，交叉。”

齐然照做了。封聆将浴袍带子在她手腕上饶了几圈，松松地打了个结。棉布带子太厚也系不紧，更多是一种仪式感。她在观察齐然的反应。“想个安全词。”她说。

齐然立刻说道：“橘子。”

封聆抬手摸了摸脖子上的橘子项链。亮橙色的水晶在房间半明半暗的灯光里一闪一闪地晃着，蹭着米白色的睡袍领口，的确很惹眼。她用我贴身的小饰品做安全词——封聆敏锐地感到一次撩拨的意味。

她站起身，齐然仍旧温顺地低着头。


	2. “避重就轻的手段别用在我这儿”

封聆的食指转了转项链，一歪头：“好看吗？”

“好看。”齐然迅速瞟了一眼，诚恳地回答。也许是因为双手被反绑在背后，眼前这人明明是装可爱的动作，却传来一丝严肃的压迫感。

封聆扬起嘴角，带着笑意吩咐：“好看……那就不许看了。闭上眼睛。”

齐然依言闭上眼睛。封聆用手背抚过她的睫毛。“结束之前都不准睁开。”她说着，手一路滑到齐然衬衫的领口，拇指和食指轻轻一捻，解开了最上面的扣子。齐然还穿着白天参见活动时的正装，裁剪得体的西裤和衬衫都因为跪姿绷得紧紧地。她的眼皮无法控制地颤抖了起来，但听话地没有睁开。

封聆自然始终没有挪开眼神。她的手移到第二颗扣子上停住，平静地问：“你不愿意？”

她等了两秒，眼前人微微动了动嘴唇却没有发出声音。她的语气冷了下来：“回话，齐然。”这家伙看上去完全是个新手。

于是齐然开口：“我听你的，阿聆。”

封聆觉得心脏被这过于亲昵的称呼戳了一下，说不上是种什么滋味。显然她们对“称呼名字”这件事儿，恐怕理解得不太一样。她想象着，手指下的人虽然乖顺地闭着眼睛，内心指不定正用赛场上质询的语气反问——“‘名字’和’姓名’的含义是相同的吗？”

呵，自作主张。

封聆拧开了手里的扣子。“避重就轻的手段别用在我这儿。”她决定忽略这个称呼，将游戏的节奏牢牢掌握在自己手里，“我要你回答，愿意还是不愿意。”

齐然感受到封聆微凉的手搭在了下一个扣子上，正落在她胸口正中央。视觉被主动阻断，行为也被限制，触觉和听觉被放大。蜻蜓点水的触碰和封聆如名字一般悦耳的语调共同冲击着她的血液，逐渐紧凑的压迫感却调动了她情绪的张力。

她的回答是愿意。

好像有什么扼制着她进行如此简单的表述，她无法说出这两个字。但她知道她的回答是愿意。

搭在扣子上的手指不耐烦的勾了一下，然后脱开了。齐然听到手的主人说：“不愿意就算了，自己解开带子，你可以走了。”

不，不要这样。

“我愿意。”她脱口而出。

这个回答在封聆的意料之中，她还不至于分不清“紧张”和“抗拒”两种表现。

于是她重新伸手，解开第三颗扣子：“很好，现在你失去了单方面结束的权力。”——第四颗——“接下来，如果手腕上的带子松了，就重新计数。”——第五颗——“明白吗？”

“明白。”

最后一课扣子被解开。封聆握住两边衣角，将衬衫后摆一折，在她腰上系了个漂亮的结。她满意地看到齐然被命令式的语气带入状态。“放松。”她的态度随即柔和下来，“我不喜欢强迫性的压制，既然这是你的选择，我要你按照我的要求，压制你自己。你能做到吗？”

“我能。”齐然轻声回应。

封聆的双手搭在齐然肩上。齐然看不见她，这样稳定的触碰会让她逐渐平静下来。封聆喜欢玩儿，尤其面对齐然，更存了捉弄的心思，仅仅是撩起上衣这一步被她折腾得近乎挑逗。但她其实没存半分别的心思，引导齐然做好准备这一“职责”也不露声色的完成了。

“‘橘子’有多少画？”她突兀地问。

“十九。”齐然答。

“这就是今天的数。不多，希望你好好配合。”

齐然应了句是，封聆拽过一个枕头让她趴上去，翘起的臀部被包裹在西裤里，露出一截白皙的腰。手被绑在背后趴在床上不是一个特别舒服的姿势，但对于第一次实践的人来说还算是个比较轻松的选择。封聆依旧等齐然调整好，开口道：“没有问你的喜好，我也就不谈我的规矩，你看着办。只是注意——”她用衣架轻轻敲了敲齐然的手腕。

“我明白。”

齐然话音未落，身后一阵锐痛袭来。她下意识地屏住呼吸，几乎一口气没顺过来，反手握住小臂，双手顾及着绳子又不敢用力晃动。

木质衣架敲在西装裤上，声音响得瘆人。封聆竟然上来就一口气连到了十下。

原来……原来是这样的疼法啊。齐然紧闭着眼睛，抿着嘴唇，脑子里只剩下这一个想法。身后紧凑的击打已经暂停，可她全身肌肉紧绷，好像所有的身体机能都在一瞬间忘记了运转。

齐然天生有些恋痛，忍耐疼痛这种高刺激性的事情对她而言是颇为有趣甚至享受的。她并不羞于认识到这一点，但这种奇怪的小爱好也不至于到处宣扬。她曾经对自己下过手，但也不过是用数据线对着胳膊比划了几下。无论大脑怎么指示，身体的保护机制好像一只无形的手握住了“凶器”。齐然难以置信地抚摸着手臂内侧鼓起来的痕迹，除了印上的那一刻，几分钟过后只留下一点温热。她只好无奈放弃，毕竟齐然其实没什么心理创伤，并没有意图真正伤害自己。身体比脑子更清楚呢，她想。

“呼吸，齐然。”一只手沿着脊柱抚摸下来，齐然不自觉的顺着指示放松。刚才封聆连着十下打得极快，她竟然没顾得上呼吸，一口气憋了十多秒。现在，随着意识逐渐“归位”，身后的痛感才慢慢退去，齐然却已经开始期待它的重临。

封聆不满地抿了抿唇。刚才那几下热身的力度，至于忍到难以呼吸？这还怎么痛痛快快地玩。她不得不承认，受到了齐然的“蛊惑”，这次实践实在开始得太草率。齐然，这种自负得令人讨厌的家伙——不会是那种需要拍拍哄哄求抱抱的轻度吧？

“多少下了？”她故意问道。

“十下。”

她倒是有些意外齐然竟然数清楚了数量。“报数吧。”她说着，又甩落一下。

做好了充分的准备，这一下并不难以忍受。齐然察觉到了封聆突然兴味索然的语气，感到一丝困惑。“十一。”她不敢耽搁，立即声音平稳地报出数字。

于是，封聆紧贴着她的话音送上第十二下。

阿聆喜欢这样的速度，齐然默默记下，每一个数字都报得迅速而果断。就这样，片刻间数字涨到了十八，并不比之前慢多少。

封聆一点点加重了力度，俯卧着人却没给出一点儿多余的反应。果真有意思，封聆很快改变了主意。她用衣架点了点身下人翘起的部位，漫不经心地命令道——

“脱了。”

齐然没有动作。

试图感受这人不动声色的惊讶，封聆完全压不住扬起的嘴角：“自己脱，等什么呢？”

齐然瞬间升起一种释然的感觉。刚才的那点疼痛虽然轻微，她却忍得惴惴不安，忐忑地揣测着封聆的不满。此刻，再一次听到这跳跃的尾音——饱含着恶作剧得逞的愉快，齐然先是松了一口气，继而那些还在犹豫的事情，突然就不那么难以接受了。

一股强烈的欲望叫嚣着，面对阿聆的要求，似乎没有比配合她更值得的选择了。

齐然知道这冲动是如此的不理智，也许出了这间房间她就会后悔。但它又太过真实，真实得无法躲避，真实得好似在逼迫她接纳。

于是，她这样做了。只需要轻轻一拽，手腕上的带子就松开了，顺从地垂落在她的腰上。布料的摩擦又带起一阵令人喜欢的刺痛，发烫的皮肤暴露在清凉的空气里。

她准备好了，从各种意义上。

封聆静静地看着的齐然微红的手腕重新交叠在原来的位置。她抽走了带子，拉住齐然的手放在她的身侧，衣架稳稳地压了在最高的位置。

“还有多少？”

“十九。”

封聆笑了，第一次觉得，原来意图被看透是这么有趣的事。


	3. “突破屏障的唯一办法”

全国高中生华语辩论友谊赛兼训练营如火如荼的举办着，封聆和齐然的那次“游戏”不过是个小插曲，之后比赛上的一切仍然正常地进行着。明天是星期五，为时两周的华东地区赛即将落幕。下午4点举办颁奖典礼，公布总积分排名，上午就放参赛的辩手们自由活动。

封聆倒是对比赛结果不甚在意。这次是她的学校作为一所国际学校第一次参加华语辩论赛，否则哪轮的到一个高二学生带队。其实这次参赛也完全是出于封聆个人的兴趣，她和几个朋友拉了个草根队伍报了名，没有教练，没有学长学姐的指导，只是看了些视频和网络课程。没想到市赛超常发挥，压线晋级了地区赛。但毕竟没有过专业训练，地区赛好几次发挥混乱，积分恐怕垫底。但封聆对此已经很满意了。

至少，这一次还抓住了机会，将喜欢的事情付诸了实践。

吃完晚饭回到房间，她舒舒服服地洗了个热水澡，抱起手机扑到床上。

“齐然-华辩会主席：明天出去逛逛吧？”

摁亮手机，屏幕上显示出这么一条消息。封聆一个激灵，解锁查看，却发现是发在他们S市辩手群里的。

着实是这几天被那人骚扰惯了，封聆有些不爽，呛了一句：“高三这么闲啊，文书都写完了么？”

群里一片安静。这两人为了辩题抽签问题剑拔弩张，之后也一直气氛紧张，谁也不想在此时参合。

封聆的队友私聊她：“封神，差不多算了吧？你们这么对着干，大家都挺尬的。”

封聆发完才后知后觉到这是句无差别攻击，也觉得有些不妥。她正打算撤回，就看到齐然一本正经的回应：“半天时间而已，休息一下，不耽误事儿吧？”群里有眼力见儿的立即接下话，表示支持。明天的行程就在一片和气中定了下来，反倒衬得封聆像个赌气中的幼稚小孩。

于此同时，封聆收到了齐然的私信：“我们在定奶茶，你喝什么？”

“不喝。”

“那还要上次的抹茶拿铁？”

封聆把手机扔到了沙发上。

类似的对话已经在一周中发生数次，封聆一点儿都不想再费口舌，劝齐然收一收她那拙劣的献殷勤手段。她清楚齐然这么做的目的，说来有意思——齐然想和她处长期。

封聆当时问道：“必须一对一？”

“是的。”齐然的语气不容商量。

于是封聆只好客气地拒绝了她。

齐然没再提这件事，却从此零食饮料送个不断，封聆在桌上小睡一会儿都不忘记给盖件外套，算是极尽细致周到。可封聆当然是不享受的，这种一厢情愿的亲近总伴随着对个人空间的侵略，而她偏巧是个很在意界限感的人。旁人只道是齐然之前抽签事件错怪了封聆，现在才格外照顾一些当做补偿，倒落得封聆斤斤计较的“名声”，着实令人气结。

除非有别的约定，游戏结束便互为陌生人，她以为齐然应该很懂这种规矩。她现在懒得和齐然争辩，却也不打算欠她的情。

封聆打了个滚儿，一半身子悬空够回手机，在备忘录里记下抹茶拿铁的价格：23元。

十月中旬的N市夜晚已经有了一丝寒凉，空调开得太低，封聆撩开被子钻了进去。齐然没有再发消息。她顺手退出微信、打开B站，点进一部没听过名字的番剧，“恭喜发现神作”的弹幕堆满了屏幕。她拉着进度条刷了四集，ED和门铃同时响起。封聆故意悠闲地听完了ED，才跳下床，心满意足地去迎接她的奶茶。

她打开门，齐然正倚在墙上等她。齐然也换了身衣服，套了条白色连衣裙，裙摆绽放着色彩浓烈的大花朵，一路向上钻进深蓝色的披肩里，长发随意地盘了起来，掉出几缕垂在脸颊两边。大概是怕拿铁凉了，她竟然用披肩的一角裹住杯子，双手捧着。

颇为慵懒养眼的打扮，封聆不禁多看了两眼。

齐然一见到她就愉快地勾起嘴角，紧接着轻轻皱了下眉：“怎么这么冷？”

“不冷。”封聆接过热乎的抹茶拿铁，抿了一口，还是补充道：“我盖了被子。”但齐然已经自顾自地进了房间，摆弄着墙上的控制器，直接把空调给关了。

讨人厌的行为。

封聆抱着拿铁坐在沙发上，虽然这样想着，却突然不打算赶人走了。私下里的齐然还是那么装模作样，但似乎勾起了她的玩儿心。窗外尚且灯火通明，她不想浪费这个难得清闲的晚上。她直接地问到：“要不要来实践？”

齐然是真的很想答应。

这意外的邀约对她而言犹如拨云见日。

齐然其实也清楚，“游戏”里的事儿本来不是见得了光的人际关系，可偏偏她们每天抬头不见低头见，还算得上半个同学。作为世上唯一见过她隐藏的一面的人，齐然多少把她划归为特别的一个。封聆越是要做个陌生人，齐然越执意要靠近她、拉住她——获得她。虽然不愿承认，这种付出本身就给予了她一种极大的满足感，甚至不需要封聆的正向回馈。这是个危险的征兆，她清醒地意识到，若是沉浸在这种满足感中，无法有分寸地把控“对对方好”的程度，必然会滑向另一极端——她绝不想伤害封聆。

所以现在她迫切需要试探出封聆的真实想法，而“实践”的邀请已经说明了一切。

真好啊，她想。

她就是觉得，和封聆有关的事都很好。

齐然笑得满足，却不得不拒绝她的阿聆：“抱歉啊，我今天晚上得弄申请的事。明天，明天回来好不好？”

“过时不候。”封聆道。

齐然叹了口气，天知道，封聆的小睡袍和橘子项链正怎样撩拨着她的欲望，提醒着她一周前的情景。

她想留下来，话一出口却变了样：“你想我陪你的话，我把电脑拿过来做，怎么样？”

封聆嗤笑了一声：“谁陪谁？重说。”

“我想你陪我——请求你。”齐然无奈道。思维敏锐，立场分明，她觉得这人该拿个地区赛冠军才对。

好不容易得了封聆貌似不情不愿的应允，齐然冲回自己房间取了电脑，几乎要不顾形象地连蹦带跳，不忘捎上自己没喝完的奶茶。

封聆却没打算放过齐然。这家伙既然喜欢黏上来，她不拿出点主的气势都对不住齐然的努力。她拔下数据线，折了两折握在手里，拉开门，正把齐然堵在走廊里。

“伸手。”

齐然一手抱着电脑，一手拿着奶茶：“阿聆，我真有正事儿要做。”

“一边五下。要么留，要么走。”

昏暗的走廊里安静得很，可这层楼住得都是来参加比赛的同学，指不定什么时候某扇门就会打开，指不定谁会撞见“对峙”的两人……封聆手肘撑着门框，仰头笑看着齐然，极为耐心地等着她的回应，像是拿准了她不会扭头就走。

齐然当然不会。只是这气氛无端让她想到了“当众调教”——尽管尺度还差的远，一股热气蹭得窜上脑门，心跳加速，手心瞬间冒汗。

她飞快地把东西放到地上，双手摊平送到封聆面前，低声说：“我不走。”

齐然还是低估了数据线的威力。一下砸下来，手心一片炸裂的疼痛，她觉得刀子划过也不过如此了。她疼得不由自主地弯下腰，下意识地闭了下眼睛，再睁开看，手心鲜红的四条血痕，四根手指被封聆稳稳地攥住，动弹不得。

数量不多，封聆便不给齐然喘息的机会，一口气打完剩下的四下。

齐然已经在心里疯狂地尖叫起来，却发不出一丝声音。是字面意思上的发不出，她在疼痛的压制下进入应激状态，全力以赴地抵御疼痛，却给不出任何多余的反应。

封聆覆上齐然红肿发热的手心，两手交叠，她手心的冰凉安抚着叫嚣的刺痛，一直传递到齐然紧绷的神经，宛如海水涌上沙滩没过刺啦燃烧的篝火。

齐然勾了勾手指，竟然想要抓住那令人留恋的触感。

于是封聆毫不留情地松了手，凌空挥了一下数据线，淡淡命令道：“另一边。”

齐然还没疼得失去理智，还记得自己仍然站在走廊上——随时都可能有人经过的走廊。敞开的门仿佛一道屏障，里面有什么正呼唤着她，而接受疼痛是突破屏障的唯一办法。她伸出右手，这一次封聆却没有握住它。

她点了点齐然的手腕：“用另一只手，自己托住了。躲了就重来哦。”她满意地看到齐然惊讶的表情一闪而过，又毫无怨言地照做。

每一下都留下新的伤痕，每一下都压迫旧的伤痕。齐然稳稳地抓着自己地手腕，颤抖着，却始终维持在原位，说不上是在对抗砸下来的力量，还是在和躲避的本能作斗争。

双倍的疼痛，双倍的趣味，她还挺可爱的。封聆落下最后一下时这样想。

“进来吧。”

齐然大口喘着气，却故意不想揉手心的伤，自虐般地拿起地上的电脑和奶茶。终于进了封聆的房间，她关上门，油然而生某种变态的成就感。封聆背对着她爬上床，将数据线随手一扔，把自己团进被子，翻看起放在床头的时尚杂志。

齐然觉得，明天的出游值得期待。


	4. “悖论如此存在”

有人说，一个谎言需要无数个谎言来掩盖。而那些一开始就注定掩盖不了的，其实连谎言都不算，无非是把不想面对的问题推延了。那意味着迟早还得面对，面对更麻烦的境况，而这个时机就由不得你来选了。  
这件事发生的时候很不巧，比齐然想象的早得多。要知道会这样，她必然不会提什么“一起出去逛逛”这种注意。  
彼时他们十多个人正坐在甜品店里，一半是齐然学校的队伍，一半是封聆他们队的。这两所学校是S市参赛的唯二两所国际学校，自然更加有共同话题。齐然喝着芒果冰沙，听她的室友讲学校今年万圣节派对的安排。手上的伤痕一个晚上已经消得无影无踪，但她捧着冰凉的杯子，不由得回想起昨天封聆覆盖在她手心上的冰凉的小手。她侧头看了看坐在自己旁边的封聆，这人正刷着知乎，页面划得飞快，也不知道有没有在听其他人的聊天。

“今年party应该在是下下周，最忙的时候，正好赶上ED截止……”齐然的室友掰着手指算道，“唉，说起来，齐然你生日是下周吧？周四，还是周五来着？”

冷不丁听到自己的名字，齐然愣一下，条件反射地答道：“周四。”

“哦哦，周四。想要什么礼物？你之前说想换个新耳机对吧？”

“耳机太贵了，别破费了。”

“没事，我们可以凑钱合买，毕竟是成年礼物嘛。你们有……”

齐然突然反应过来。她当然还记得之前对封聆谎称——“我已经成年了”。

那天晚上她对封聆说了假话。

她猛地侧头，正对上封聆质问的目光。齐然吓了一跳，不自觉的咬了咬嘴唇。她看到封聆勾了下嘴角，不易察觉地冷笑了一声，低头继续看手机。

于是她再也没心思听桌上其他几个人讨论送她的礼物了。她勉强摆出一副轻松的笑脸道：“礼物什么都再说啦，我自己还没来得及想生日的事儿。我最近文书……”

话题又被带回到申请大学这个人人都积极关心的问题上。封聆偶尔插一两句话，却没有再看齐然一眼。齐然沉默地吸着冰沙，一直到回酒店，她都没有找到和封聆单独谈话的机会。

其实又有什么可谈的呢？她为了和她实践，不惜欺骗了她，动机和行为都很明了。当然没有哪个S能容忍M这样蓄意的欺骗，齐然本来已经准备好暴露之后接受一顿狠罚，她完全不介意。某种程度上，这也算想要有所得到必需的付出。

但不应该是这个时候，不能是这么早。昨晚，封聆拒绝的态度好不容易有所松动，她正为此暗暗高兴，现在怕是前功尽弃了。她害怕得到最糟糕、最无可挽回的回答。

令人痛恨，这一次她的预计也正确的了。

“不欠你的，我们两清了。”

这是封聆唯一一次主动敲响齐然房间的门。她没等齐然吐出一个字，便将一盒东西拍到她的身上。齐然手忙脚乱地接住一看，是封聆上午新买的一盒唇彩，还是她陪着挑选的。她依稀记得是两百多元，正抵这段时间她请她的零食饮料钱。

“阿聆，我……”

封聆并没有扭头就走，反倒是静静地站着，扬起头看着她， 似乎笃定齐然说不出什么能改变她的决定的话。

齐然的确说不出什么。“对不起。”

“不必。别再来找我了。”

齐然度过了难熬的一整天。颁奖典礼作为主席发言的时候，她不住地看向封聆的位置。她以为封聆会低头不看她，但她偏巧认真地听着她的发言，一手托着腮，一手转着笔，望着她的眼神仿佛她们没有过任何“私交”。这平淡的眼神折磨着她。齐然不甘心，她不相信这一周发生的所有在封聆心上没有留下一点波澜。她甚至想象着，只要这个人一声令下，她可以做任何事，现在、当众、不计后果，她会立刻摔掉演讲稿，她会跪下请求她的原谅，碾碎自己的尊严将她捧上一个不存在的王座。但齐然同时清楚地知道，自己这些隐秘又羞耻的想象飞到天上去，她也不可能真正表现失控，她做不到，也不允许这种情况出现。这种矛盾的心理撕扯着她，她又想到那个晚上，失控、束缚和疼痛的感觉那么美妙，仿佛在正常运转的世界中生硬地撕开一个空隙。大概这就是为什么，一旦跨出这一步，她只想走得更远。

然而封聆不接受她的道歉是理所应当的，齐然又想，因为她的道歉毫无诚意，她无法为自己没有选择的欺骗而愧疚，这是不合乎逻辑的。但她为不经她的同意就让她出现在自己的想象里而愧疚。如自己果真的这样做了，封聆也只会觉得愤怒和被冒犯吧。毕竟剥去游戏的外壳，谁还不是个普通人了呢。

“别再来找我了。”

她的话语回荡在齐然脑海里，成为束缚住她的最后一道枷锁。

典礼结束，他们回酒店。第二天，他们乘坐高铁回S市。在火车站，他们告别。

也许一切真的结束了。

这没什么，封聆没什么特殊的。认识她之前的齐然是齐然，这以后的齐然也还可以做回原来的模样。

她有些自暴自弃地想。

那天剩下的时间里，她修改文书，她听音乐，她填写社团活动的月报告。但一旦有一刻停歇，一个算不上计划的念头不可避免地在她脑海中形成，当它似乎证明了自己可行的时候，齐然知道她没法拒绝它。

她终究没法拒绝自己。

逻辑是这个样子的，如果齐然服从封聆，她们的关系则已经结束，齐然就不必再受到她的命令的束缚，她可以做她想做的事，她便可以不服从她。结论与前提矛盾。

悖论如此存在着，打破的唯一方式是先做出“M错误”的事。

那便是以M的身份，违背封聆的命令——去找她。

当欲望被赋予正当性，她还有什么理由拒绝呢？

齐然打开微信通讯录，选择了一位封聆队伍里看上去和她关系不远不近的队友，发出消息：“你好，打扰了。是这样的，比赛除了奖章之外部分奖还有纸质奖状。颁奖典礼结束后我忘记把最佳新队的奖状给封聆了。”

那位同学很快回了消息：“要不你寄到学校来？门卫室收快递的。”

“组委会要求我亲自交给她，我大概会来一下你们学校，就在校门口给她就行了。”

“没问题。哪天？我转告她。”

看来是个办事爽快的人，齐然暗自庆幸对方没有追问她为什么不直接联系封聆。那样她可能不得不再次撒谎说封聆拉黑了她，而事实并没有。也许封聆认为拉黑是多此一举，也许她有自信一句话便能将齐然阻挡在外。这正是齐然没有选择联系封聆较为亲近的朋友的原因，将对方会和封聆分享他们的谈话内容的可能性降到最低。

她出神的这几秒，对方又追加了一条消息道：“我把学校地址发你。”

齐然连忙回道：“不用，我查到了。封聆住校吗？是的话我周五来。你们两点半放学？”

“三点放。不过她不住校，她在学校附近租了个公寓。”

“哦？一个人？”快过大脑的思考，齐然的心仿佛被什么戳了一下。

“对。她高一也住宿的，但她不喜欢，故意违反规定好多次，弄到退宿。她家离得又远，她爸妈只好给她在附近租了房。”又补充道，“这事儿当时闹得挺大的，没人这么干过，宿管气死了。”

短短几行字齐然反复看了好几遍，不自觉地噙着笑。在学校也这么任性吗？她父母挺宠她的嘛。手段……也有几分自己的模样。

齐然获得了需要的信息——周五，三点——和一个额外小故事。她不介意封聆提前知道她会出现，她的第一步只是要见到她。说白了，就是明着堵人——连齐然都必须承认这做法实在不那么光彩。

周五那天，她翘了最后一节课，提前半小时便到了封聆学校门口。透过紧闭的铁门，可以看到阳光洒在草坪和喷泉上，一片岁月静好的模样。齐然仿佛这时候才真切地意识到自己将要做什么，她的心跳突然开始加速。她坐在花坛边上，拿出电脑想要找点事做，却忍不住瞄着大门；在邮箱页面停了五分钟，她才意识到没有连上手机热点。

她也许应该回去。只要现在回去，一切都会在正轨上，什么都不会发生。她开始后悔来得这么早，她也许撑不过这半小时就会打道回府。

大门随着“滴”的一声缓缓打开。齐然被惊醒了，她看见一个挎着书包的男生对着门卫室里面说了极具，出了校门，顺便奇怪地撇了一眼坐在一边的齐然。

是了，封聆也可能会提前离开。这么一想等待的时间便不再那么漫长，随着出校门的人越来越多，齐然收起电脑，视线认真地扫过每一张面孔。她笃信只要封聆的身影一闪她便能认出她来。

可她期待的身影没有出现。一直到天色逐渐暗下来，手表的时针越过数字五，最后一批背着乐器或拿着篮球的参加社团活动的学生也结伴离开了，门卫室的保安频频向她看过来。齐然以前所未有的耐心等了将近三个小时，封聆仍然没有出现。

也许她今天压根没有来学校，也许她从后门溜走了，也许真的是一眨眼的功夫她们擦肩而过。齐然开始思考各种可能性。当喷泉停下喷水的时候，空气一瞬间变得更安静了。她心里一个小小的声音说，你已经尽力了，你真的注定无法再遇到她，现在你可以心安理得地回去了。

齐然拎起书包，打开微信准备叫出租车。视线停留在上周六对话的那位同学的头像上。这提醒了她——还有一个方案她没有尝试。封聆一个人住在学校附近的公寓里，她为何不上门拜访一下呢？至于地址，齐然双手颤抖地打开电脑，点开辩论赛参赛选手信息收集表，在邮寄地址那一栏，她清楚明白地看到封聆填写的地址正是离学校只有三个路口远的酒店式公寓。

应该是确认无误了。

但你不可以这么做，那个声音继续说道，你这是利用职位便利，你这是侵犯私人空间。又一个声音反驳道，有何不可呢？你只是上门拜访，又没有硬闯，哪怕以普通同学的身份也没有问题。的确呀，齐然回应道，况且要是封聆真是生病在家，我去看望一下未尝不可。前一个声音讽刺她，轮得到你来看望么？好像封聆会很想见你一样。这时齐然突然意识到另一个问题，今天是周五，封聆也许会回父母家，她去了也未必能见到她。于是后一个声音劝说道，那你去了不就知道了么，只有去了才算是真正尽力了。

齐然被说服了。就算莽撞，就算不安，她也不愿选择止步不前。如今她不清楚是想见封聆的念头鼓舞着她，还是能安心地不见她的念头驱使着她。

不过一刻钟的时间她已经站在封聆的房间门口，伸出手指按响了门铃。齐然在心里倒数十秒，没有动静；她不甘心地回到十，又数了十秒，再一次按了门铃，仍然没有回应。

结束了。

齐然靠在墙上，任由走廊里温暖的橙色灯光笼罩着她。她莫名松了口气，又有些怅然若失。细细从这件事最开始想来，她仿佛做了很多很多，经历了前所未有的感受，又仿佛什么也没有做，什么改变也没有发生。

她决定离开了，离开这个她也许以后再也不会来了的地方。

这个想法持续到电梯门打开。她一低头，那个她在脑海里悄悄描摹了无数遍的身影撞进视线中。

封聆穿着校服，齐然第一次见到她穿校服，很好看。十月底了，她怎么还光着腿穿短裙？看上去好冷啊……一瞬间，好像很多乱七八糟、无关紧要的想法涌上来。

下一秒，眼前的人抬起头来。

她的眼睛红红的，鼻尖红红的，眼睑泪痕未消。

她的封聆，在哭。

于是一瞬间，所有纠结、恐惧都消失得无影无踪，那个温柔的、镇定的齐然，必须回来。


	5. “不是一个好时候”

封聆下意识地抹了下眼角，才看清眼前的人。她模模糊糊地想起队友是她提到过什么关于奖状的事情，她当时心里闪过一句“别又是那个人的小把戏吧”，便抛到脑后。

封聆度过了繁忙而混乱的一个星期，之前的比赛和那时发生的事情仿佛已经过去了很久。此刻看见齐然竟有种恍惚的感觉。

在高二上学期请假两周出去比赛并不是一件轻松的事，碰巧又赶上考试周。这意味她不会落下太多新课内容，但必须在回来之后利用空闲时间完成补考，并且尽快补齐所有记入平时分的作业。虽然忙乱，封聆也没什么可抱怨的，毕竟一次常规考试不值得她放弃辛苦得来的地区赛名额——为此她十分感谢和陪她“任性”地做出同样选择的朋友们。

今天下午，利用空课时间考完最后一场经济学，能够在本周的最后一天准时放学令她感到些许快慰。封聆长舒一口气，却不想在走廊上被视觉艺术的老师叫住了。“我想和你谈一下你的项目，你知道分数了吗？”

一阵不好的预感攥住了她的心脏。“我不知道，我还没有查。”

“现在有空吗？跟我过来。”

她沉默地跟着老师走进艺术室，大门将走廊里的吵闹隔绝在外。放学铃声响起。

“抱歉，这个作品我只能给你4分。”（注：满分7分）

这个成绩着实出乎了她的意料，巨大的失落感让她一下子屏住了呼吸。早听闻这门学科难以拿高分，但这样低的成绩足以让任何一个学生考虑修改选课。半晌，她松开紧握的拳头，冷静地问：“主要问题是什么？”

作为唯一没有纸面考试的学科，这一次月考，艺术课的项目是封聆最早完成的。她算好了时间，去比赛之前便提交了三张画作，又在比赛的第一周抽空写完了900多字的论文，阐述她的创作思想。虽然没有更多精雕细琢的时间，但封聆绝不会用仓促来形容这个作品。

“单看画作并不能说糟糕，但从你的论文来看，思路混乱。你想要表达的东西……”

艺术课的成绩是最重要的，对封聆而言。IB课程的体系里，虽然六门课在总成绩中的占比是一样的，但对于有明确申请方向的学生而言，“专业课”成绩无疑是最被大学看重的。大多数学生，在高一末选课的时候就会确定自己的大方向，之后选课、课外活动、竞赛等等都会根据此来规划。

“……你的主题和文艺复兴相关，看得出你这段艺术史学的不错。但是创作最忌讳纯粹元素的堆砌，你需要思考这些元素的结合在你的表达中有什么意义……”

最初的空落感逐渐被一种恐惧填满，她听着老师侃侃而谈，犀利的点评犹如手术刀把她的作品切得七零八落。4分，是她曾经倾注了情感的东西获得的分数——是明确的否认。而她大概是认同这份评价的。重新审视交上去的作业，一瞬间，她似乎确实回忆不起自己当初是怎样构想的了。这让她感到害怕。

“……我知道，你没有表达清楚，并不代表你没有想法。我想要听你谈一谈。”

她感到了害怕，因为她已经做出了选择。三个月前选课时，光标落在“视觉艺术”这四个字上，她点下去，告诉自己要考艺术学院，要学服装设计。现在，她感到有什么东西在敲击着这个选择。

“封聆？”

“对不起，我现在脑子有点混乱。这是我两个多星期前做的了，我可能需要时间重新整理思考一下。能不能下个星期再约一个时间？”

她听到老师轻轻叹了口气：“封聆，学艺术是很花精力的。我知道你其他活动很忙，刚刚比赛回来。既然这样，是不是再考虑一下到底要不要选这门课？”

她没有回答。她做出了选择，却没有告诉过任何人。半年多前的某一天，她随意地在书店里乱逛，偶然看到一本《100 Years of Fashion Illustration》。这本书填满了她一个下午的时光，合上书的那一瞬间，有一扇门悄悄打开了一条缝隙。而她敏锐地捕捉到了那缝隙中透出的一束光——自由、感性、表达。

“我也和你的父亲交流过了，他说你以后要学商科，对吧？我看了你其他课的成绩，都很不错。你之前也没有系统的学过视觉艺术，它不一定适合你，还可能会拖累你的总分。”

封聆喜欢过很多东西，她滑过几次雪，会打网球，学过一段时间油画。她仿佛天生就会被所有这些新奇的事物吸引，但偏偏都是浅尝即止，至少她从未思考过将其中某一个作为终身事业。封聆的父母勉强算是那种白手起家创业的励志故事的主角，有个自己的小公司。尽管封聆从来没有弄清楚他们究竟在做什么工作，她从小就被以“接手父母的事业”为目标培养。“这种事不如交给妹妹吧。”她曾开玩笑地说过。“不要做不负责任的人。”她的父亲这样回应。从此她就再也没有提过此事。

虽然在外有一些经商和做事的才能，但也确实是传统、刻板而固执的人，与她自己截然相反，封聆会这样评价她的父母。因此她才不会自讨没趣地告诉他们她打算学服装设计的事情，再欣赏他们或愤怒或阴郁的神情。父亲会干涉她的选课，这并不出乎意料，但此刻听到他直接联系了视觉艺术课程的老师，这还是令封聆的心一沉。

她忽然想起初中时她组织排演到一半被父亲叫停的话剧，因为期中考试成绩下降。她发了疯般剪碎了写满笔记的英语课本。出乎意料地是，父亲并没有责骂他，只是轻描淡写地放了本新书在她的桌上。“你知道什么是你该做的事情。”他说。最后又怎么样呢？她不得不用那本书。

现在她决定作出一些改变。

“那如果我想考艺术学院呢？”封聆把它说了出来。有什么不可以宣告的呢？话出口的那一刻，她仿佛忘记了之前作品被否认的恐慌和焦虑，她想她的眼睛一定很亮，为即将到来的反抗跳动着奇异的欣喜。

她看到坐在对面的老师用手指轻轻点了点她的画作，半晌，说道：“那你再仔细考虑考虑吧。”

封聆轻轻关上了艺术室的门。教学楼里的学生已经走得差不多了，她背上书包，却并不想回到冷清了一周的公寓。她漫无目的地绕到了篮球馆，靠在门口看了一会儿篮球社的比赛，又去了网球场。网球社的朋友招呼她一起玩，她又随意打了几场，在微凉的秋风中折腾了一身汗才觉得痛快。于是她主动提出留下来收拾球场，将一车球送到器材室，再回来给球场落锁。看着黄昏下空无一人的球场，她突然就无可抑制地哭了出来。

反抗的热血是暂时，面对的问题是长远的。她明白，就在听到分数的那一刻，外界的质疑有那么一瞬间转换成了她对自身的质疑。而这仅仅是开始。

她没有资源，没有积累，更重要的是，她没有支持。

叛逆未能让她窃喜。

她也想要支持。

于是她放纵自己哭着，反正没有别人看到。哭着坐在球场上等汗被吹干，哭着走在回家的路上。

直到在自家门口撞见齐然。

她有许多理由叱骂这个纠缠到自家门口的无礼的家伙，此刻却疲倦多于愤怒。

“不是一个好时候，齐然。”

齐然侧身让开道，低下头：“我可以等。”

封聆几乎被气笑了。她只想一个人呆着，也许琢磨之前的作品，也许思考如何应对父母的责问，也许只是没什么意义地继续哭泣和发泄。但现在她却不得不花精力和此人斗智斗勇。

“怎么等？跪在门口等吗？”然而她话一出口便后悔了。果然，齐然认真地点了点头说：“可以。”

“不可以。”封聆厉声喝道，“我没兴趣陪你乱来。你喜欢作践自己，有的是人愿意奉陪，我不是其中之一。”她掏出房卡刷开了门，瞥了一眼门前的地毯，警告跟过来的齐然道：“希望你不要再做出给我带来更多麻烦的事了。”

齐然冲上去，一把拉住了门：“我不明白。”她脱口而出。

“什么？”

齐然看着眼前封聆微微泛红的眼睛，里面却是毫不掩饰的厌弃和烦躁。她抓住门的手心冒汗。这是最后的机会了，她终于一股脑说出了所有真心话：“我不明白，那次实践明明彼此都很满意，为什么事后再执着于细枝末节的年龄问题。我说了假话，这是我的错，但如果不这样你就不会同意实践。我只是非常想……非常想……总之，现在我已经到了18岁，阿聆，请再给我一个机会，我愿意付出相应的代价。你是我唯一愿意……这样做的人。”她说得急切，有点语无伦次，所有事先想好用以说服封聆的论述统统抛之于脑后了，到最后近乎是哀求了。

“你不明白？”封聆静静听她说完了这一席话，“你不明白。因为你根本没有想要了解，你并不在意打破了我的原则，也不在意为什么它对我很重要，你在意的只是你的目的是否达到。就像现在冲到了我的面前作出这幅样子，好像是在道歉，也没有真心觉得自己做了什么大不了的事。”这样的人我见得多了，她在心里默默补充，明明时刻干涉她的生活、忽略她的意愿胁迫她做决定，还要做出包容甚至牺牲的态度——就好像她的父母做的那样。

封聆这番话说得平静而又严肃，在齐然心中如惊雷炸开。齐然眼里的封聆一贯是俏皮的，是轻快的，是有些张狂得可爱的。而现在，她难以承受她指责和质问的眼神，和背后无法掩藏的悲伤，她感到手足无措，喃喃地问道：“为什么，它对你很重要？”

“我并不必要告诉你。”

的确，的确。齐然确实意识到了这一点，自从那天分别起，她只是满心计划着如何把阿聆“哄”回来罢了，她从未真正站在封聆的角度思考过这一切，却还仿佛自己为此做出了多大的牺牲。

她确实是个自私的家伙呢。

“对不起，我错了。”这一次是真心实意的愧疚，而非形势下让步。

封聆不置可否。

齐然继续说道：“请让我做一些弥补我的过错。虽然我不配提出这样的请求，但我仍然非常强烈地想要留下来。我未曾意识到我的……傲慢，但我的表态，没有半分是虚假的。我请求你的原谅。”

然而回答她的是封聆一声淡淡的“松手”。

齐然无话可说，却也没有松手，一时间两人僵持在了狭窄的玄关口。

最终，封聆叹了口气，“任何情景都不应该发生在有一方无法很好控制自己情绪的情况下。常识，齐然。”

“造成这局面的人是我，阿聆，你无需顾忌。”

“第二次了，又在逼迫我做出不合适的选择吗？”封聆闭了一下眼睛，“齐然，不要总想着掌控别人。你并不了解我。”

“请让我了解。”

“松手吧。”

静默了几秒，这一次，齐然松手了。她已经尽力，就像封聆所言，她最终不能替任何人作出决定。

然而，门并没有如她预想的一样重重砸上。齐然愣了一下，封聆已经自顾自地走了进去。

“既然你这么想知道自己所作所为会换来什么，我就当你已经做好了准备。”

“衬衫脱了，手撑墙。”


	6. “是一次博弈”

齐然把书包扔在门口，三两下蹬掉皮鞋，穿着薄薄的袜子踩在木地板上。刚刚进门的一刹那，她好像脱口而出一声含糊的“谢谢”，她不确定封聆有没有听到，也不确定她想不想要她听到。

这太糟糕了。

这太完美了。

齐然顾不得仔细观察房间，在米白色墙面前挑了块地方站定，利索地脱掉衬衫，搭在沙发椅的扶手上；反手要解内衣扣子时却犹豫了。此时封聆一把拉上了窗帘，房间一瞬间落入了黑暗，紧接着亮起了橙色的灯光。

已经算是晚上了。

现在如此还要顾及太多未免可笑。于是齐然脱掉了上身的最后一点遮挡，如所要求的一般，手肘撑在墙面上，双脚略微分开，站在离墙半米的地方，腰微微塌下，背却依旧挺得笔直。黑色的长发自然披散在光洁的后背上，于是她又伸手将它们分成两束撩到肩膀前，将即将受到鞭笞的皮肤完全地展露出来。

想必这样还是很好看的。

有趣的是，在畏惧与期待混杂的情绪里，这个念头却最清晰地浮现了出来。第一次处在这样的位置，她忍不住想“阿聆眼中的自己现在是什么样子呢”。幼稚啊齐然，一会儿就会狼狈不堪了，她在心里自嘲道。这样想着，心跳得更加猛烈了。

她偷偷瞄向封聆。

封聆背对着她，从衣柜里抱出一个白色的盒子，从盒子里拿出一条半米多长的黑色软鞭。齐然呼吸一窒。她好奇那盒子里还有什么，却看到封聆已经转过身来。她赶紧收回目光。房间里异常安静，身后那人走到沙发上坐下来，又传来“啪嗒”一声——可能是鞭子放在了茶几上——以及“刺啦”一下撕开包装的声音。

“我在用酒精棉片给软鞭消毒。”仿佛知道她在疑惑什么，封聆突然开口。

齐然没想到她会做出解释，愣了一下，不知道该如何作答。“是？”她试探地回应。

“你知道什么情况下需要给鞭子消毒吗？”

“不知道。”

“可能会破皮流血的时候，防止感染。”

并非出乎意料。齐然顿了一下，平静地回答：“是的。”

乖顺。封聆在观察齐然的反应，说不上是满意还是失望。不同于以往，她并不是在吓唬齐然，更没有兴致捉弄她。她故作镇静，其实内心一团暴躁的邪火正在熊熊燃烧，焦虑、愤懑、无力，裹挟着这些激烈的负面情绪，迫切地想要以破坏证明自己的力量。她想制造一些疼痛，单纯地欣赏疼痛。可她也知觉到，倘若此刻齐然表现出一丝一毫的犹豫和抵触，那个理智的她都会受到鼓舞，立刻叫停正在发生的事情。

你不是什么都很厉害吗？快来停下我啊。

当然，齐然没有。

于是封聆站起来，猛地提起鞭子，甩出一道骇人的风声，却轻轻落在齐然光裸的背上，温柔地摩挲了一阵。

“告诉我你的安全词。”

“橘子。”

“很好。没有预计数量，你说出安全词，我就会立即停下。如果我满意，此事一笔接过，你得到你想要的；如果我不尽兴，请你今后从我面前消失。Deal？”

“如果我一直不说呢？阿聆会打死我么？”

“当然不，我会停手。”封聆露出了一个“你想得美”的嘲讽笑容，“不过等我主动停手的时候，就不会再有下次了。”

言下之意，轻了不行，重了也不行，齐然得揣摩执鞭人的心思，一切又得由她自己掌控，这显然和她实践的初衷背道而驰。齐然觉得一口气堵着，难受的很。她的指尖用力抵着墙壁，强压住反驳的欲望，提醒自己这正是决定付出的代价。这大概不是游戏，也不能算是惩罚，要么是一场赌博，要么是一次博弈。总之，此时已无法退出。

“Deal。”她话音刚落，鞭子便呼啸而下。

这第一下来得太过突然，齐然只觉得一道尖锐的风划过，疼痛瞬间蔓延到整个后背，她几乎分辨不出鞭子落下的方向。她一个没站稳，额头向墙面撞去，整个人几乎趴了上去。没等她缓过神来，又是一道锋利的疼痛压下来。她下意识地猛吸了一口气屏住，感觉每一寸皮肤都开始灼烧。

“起来，撑住了。”封聆淡淡命令道。

她的声音听不出喜怒。齐然记得，前几次实践的时候，封聆是很爱笑的，捉弄的笑、得意的笑……可今天显然是不同的情形。齐然不敢怠慢，咬着牙摆好姿势，改手掌撑墙为手肘抵墙，双手交叠地挡在额头前面。

不多一丝喘息的时间，第三鞭落下。这一次齐然稳稳地受住了，四、五……她在心里默默计数，除了偶尔的喘息声，没有发出一句喊叫。鞭子落在没有太多脂肪保护的后背上，其威力果然和木头衣架没法比。每一下她都觉得要到极限了，不能更疼了、不能呼吸了……然而下一鞭子就会彻底刷新她对疼痛程度的认识。才堪堪数到二位数，她竟然就冒出了想要说出安全词的念头。不行，她的指尖抠进手掌心，还远远不到……

虽然不常用，但封聆控制鞭子的技术很是可以。她的手很稳，每间隔四五秒落下一鞭。第一鞭从右肩划到左下，第二鞭则从左肩划到右下，在齐然白皙的后背上打上一个鲜红的叉。力度掌握得恰到好处，鞭痕红肿，微微鼓起，但并没有破皮。这之后，每一条鞭痕都与这两道中的一道平行、一道交叉；随着数量的增加，每一下都会划过更多之前的伤痕，十几下时，有些交叠的地方已经变得青紫。

齐然那随着飞舞的鞭梢轻微颤抖的身体优雅而隐忍，这极大地愉悦了她，她甚至幻想用舌尖轻轻舔舐这唯美的伤痕，沿着它从肩胛到腰侧一路亲吻下去。自诩未来的服装设计师，封聆单纯地、不夹杂爱欲地欣赏齐然的身体，并非是时下主流审美的纤细白皙，其裸露的上身具有一种古希腊雕塑般的女性美感，适度的丰满兼具力量与柔和；而作为施虐者，也不得不承认，在她手下辗转忍痛的这个家伙，是要比平常“优秀学生”、“未来领袖”的形象可爱一些。

所以她当然不会轻易放过齐然。是她自己送上门来，由她发落，这“痛快”一下的机会，她便如她所愿。

第十七下，鞭痕几乎沿着脊柱垂直烙下，齐然疼得一抽抽，显然再也压制不住躲避的本能反应，身体向前倾倒，重心不稳连带着脚下一软，膝盖“咚”得一声砸到地上。她终于发出一声压抑的惨叫，紧接着是急促的吸气声。封聆着实吓了一跳，她下意识伸出手要去拉齐然，而齐然——她下意识地推拒了一下。

封聆不知道这是一个正常的人会做出的反应。她只是猛地收回了手，用力摁住齐然的肩膀，拇指刻意压上之前留下的伤痕，然后，她一脚踩在了齐然的小腿上。

这一下踩得不轻，但相比从后背蔓延至全身的疼痛根本微不足道，可齐然仿佛被掐住了后颈的猫，瞬间停下了所有挣扎，一动不动。

紧接着，她感受到鞭子落在脚心的灼烧感，迅速、凌厉。

连续三下。然后身后的人确突然没有了动静，房间一下子安静了下来。

是不是已经流血了，是不是皮肤已经被撕裂了，会不会留下褪不下去的疤痕。齐然开始恐惧，事态好像已经超出了她的控制，她想要逃离，想要遏止。每一秒的疼痛似乎比之前更无法忍受，停下来吧，不要再继续了。她到底在做什么？过去人生的十八年里，齐然第一次觉得自己的思想和感受是这样莫名其妙、不可理喻。你的欲望只是幼稚的幻想，除了伤害你自身带不来任何好处。究竟为什么要依赖疼痛，为什么要信任施予你疼痛的人？

依赖？什么是依赖呢？

我的朋友们、伙伴们，那些夸赞我的、追随我的，他们依赖我吗？亦或是我依赖着他们的信任与支持？还有长辈们，他们的欣赏与期望。我依赖着，我又要如何承担呢？

我本可以安于现状，做我应该做的事，那些我非常清楚地知道的事。但为什么偏偏期望着有一个遥远的东西，让我抛下一切为之献身？在那里，我的脆弱、我缺失的勇气都将一览无余。我将挣扎，我将痛苦，然后我将感受到纯粹和热忱。那是至高无上的生命力。

是否依赖着疼痛，其实只是依赖着这样的幻想？

这算是逃避，还是牺牲？

以这样的姿态，我还能够做些什么呢？

然后，她听到一个声音说：“站起来。”


	7. “安抚你是我的义务”

这声音一下子收整了齐然的胡思乱想。没有什么犹豫，甚至不需要思考，那一刻的她必然会出于本能服从它。于是她挣扎着站起来。

一个灰色的靠垫被塞到了双脚前，正是她之前摔下去时膝盖砸到的位置，其用意再明显不过。齐然勉强扯了扯嘴角，对没有尽头的疼痛，她感到惧怕，这无法否认，但她同时从这一举动中捕捉到一种细致周全，令她心中温暖的一部分，不受控制地向那个人依靠去。恐惧和安心，躲避和依靠，两种强烈的、对立的情感，倘若它们的对象是同一个人，又该如何自处？

“请继续吧。”这是齐然的回答。

果然，这一次她可撑不过再十七鞭了。默数到二十五，嘴唇已经被撕咬得鲜红，血的味道在唇齿间弥漫开；第三十下，她又一次摔了下去，只不过这一次跪在了又厚又软的垫子上。她苦笑了一下。

执鞭的封聆什么都没说，三下抽在脚心，完完全全叠在之前的伤痕上。

太疼了。齐然用力闭上眼睛，再睁开时感到视线有些模糊。这一次不等封聆的命令，她便赶紧乖巧地重新站起来。不敢将全身的重量落在脚心上，她整个几乎趴在了墙上。

好在封聆“大度”地没有对她的姿势发难，只是沉默地继续落鞭。

可齐然却无法继续保持沉默了，每一鞭落下她都无法抑制地叫喊出声——当然不是那种肆无忌惮地尖叫，而是压抑的痛呼，剧烈的喘息间偶尔甚至会带出一丝哭腔，可其实连她自己也不知道她是否有再哭泣。这没什么分别，她感到自己已经在极限边缘挣扎了。她无法判断鞭子是轻是重，落在了哪里，只觉得背后的疼痛像海浪一样，一波一波涌上来，不会褪去、不会停歇。她偶尔会漏出几句“对不起”、“求求你”，但这都是无意义的语句，她并不是这些意思，说者明白，听者也懂得。

四十二，也许是四十一，齐然第三次摔了下去。她跪在那儿，抵着墙，等待她的依旧是三下落在脚心的鞭子。除却身体上的疼痛，封聆的沉默令齐然感到心慌。“阿聆……阿、聆……”她断断续续地叫她。

齐然感到一只手抚上了她的头发，一下一下地轻轻梳理着。

“嗯，我在。”明明是安慰的话语，那声音却格外冷淡。

齐然没有回应，静静地享受了这陌生的抚摸。她并非忘记了这双手正是疼痛的施予者，应当说她完全清醒地铭记着。她感到自己正脆弱地蜷缩着。

只是片刻的休息，直到那只手离开。

“起来吧。”

她自然照做了。

可有时候意志并不能支配一切，只是下一鞭，她脚下一软，又重新跌回到垫子上。

齐然一只手肘撑着墙，微微侧身，转头不自觉地冲封聆抱歉地笑了一下，却看到封聆面无表情，一手握着鞭柄，一手把玩着鞭梢。她心下一颤，低头，将本想要说出口的安全词咽下去，轻轻地问：“我可以喝口水么？”

“可以。”

齐然听到封聆将软鞭丢在沙发上走向厨房，然后是倒水的声音。她伸手想要触摸背后的伤痕，犹豫了一下却还是收回了手。她不确定这是否被允许，哪怕封聆可能看不到，她也并不打算违背她。

水声停了。但齐然等了好一会儿，到她几乎要忍不住回头看，才听到封聆靠近的脚步声。 

“水。”

一只灰色的马克杯送到她嘴边。封聆似乎并没有要将杯子递给她的意思，齐然小心地扶着杯身，不敢碰到封聆的手指。水是温热的。她舔了一下嘴唇，将渗出来的血的抹掉，一口气喝完了一整杯水。

“谢谢您。”她松手时脱口而出。

封聆什么也没有说，将杯子放在茶几上，发出一声尖锐的“砰”。

齐然仍旧跪着。她并没有忘记，还有脚心上的三鞭没有完成。她深吸了一口气，屏住呼吸，可她迟迟没有等来熟悉的、尖锐的疼痛。她疑惑地回头，看到封聆拎着软鞭，站在她身后一米多远，直直地盯着她，好像在沉思，又好像只是在发呆，见她回头也没有什么反应。

齐然试探地开口，她的嗓子有点哑：“可不可以……换一个姿势？我可能撑不住了。”

她话音刚落，封聆突然扑过来，狠狠地抱住了她。背后一片伤痕猛地受到冲击，一瞬间的疼痛席卷着冲上头顶，让她的脑子几乎炸开，眼前一黑。齐然完全定住了，没有躲，不能动，也不知花了多久勉强消化了这份疼痛，才注意到身后的人环绕着她的脖子的双臂，才意识到发生了什么。封聆的手勒得太紧，她有点喘不过气来，她感到这双手在微微颤抖着。

她下意识地反手握住封聆的手，她的手心都信粘腻的冷汗，可她也不想松开。他们就这样僵持——或者依偎——了一会儿，齐然终于吐出了那个词：“橘子。”

结束了。

结束了。受苦之后将迎来审判，齐然还牢牢记着她们先前的约定。

然而封聆却似乎忘记了。她挣开齐然的手，扶着她站了起来，轻轻地说：“去床上躺着，我去拿药。”

忍痛是件耗费体力的事情，齐然跌跌撞撞地倒在封聆的床上。她还穿着外裤，只是半跪在床边，上半身趴在床上。

她听到封聆从客厅回来。“躺上去吧，没关系，我给你喷药。”她还是第一次听到封聆如此温柔的语气，如同被单上传来的淡淡的薰衣草香。她感到有些陌生，甚至莫名其妙地有些惶恐：“阿聆……”

“上去。”

齐然立刻乖乖地照做了。

清凉的喷雾接触皮肤，舒适而放松，弥漫起一阵好闻的药香。后背仍旧隐隐作痛，但没有新增的刺伤感，说明并没有流血的伤口。齐然几乎就想这样沉沉地睡去。

喷完了药，封聆便静静地坐在床边。齐然撑起半边身子，想看到她的神情。可封聆却扭过头去，只是说：“如果你想的话，可以在这里过夜。”

齐然答应了。她现在这个样子显然不适合回家，她事先和父母打过招呼，说去朋友家玩，想来住一晚上也没什么。

而另一个未说出口的原因是，她总觉着现在还不到离开的时候，她感到不安，像是有什么问题还未能真正解决。实践结束之后应该是这样的吗？她虽然没有什么经验，却总觉得哪里不太对。封聆的确是一个可靠的partner，认真负责，她当然不会看错。齐然并不指望搂搂抱抱那种安抚，她可没有忘记两人之前的争吵，她们从来也没能正常地好好相处过。那么是，什么呢？是什么感觉呢？

“我去做点吃的，你睡一会儿吧。”齐然迷迷糊糊中听到封聆说了这么一句，便睡着在了自己混乱的思绪里。她太累了，身体上，心理上。

她睁开眼睛的时候，身上盖着毛茸茸的毯子，房间里一片昏暗。她习惯了一下窗户里透出的月光，就看到一个身影一动不动地坐在床边的地上。

嗯？阿聆就这么坐着睡着了吗？

齐然轻轻地裹着毯子坐起来，牵扯到背后的伤，忍不住倒吸凉气。她凑过去看封聆，却下了一跳。封聆睁着大眼睛，盯着对面空空的墙壁，说道：“你醒了。”

“嗯……现在几点了？”

“十点多。”

空气又安静了下来。封聆就这么坐在地上，脑袋搭在床边，离齐然的手只有十公分距离。齐然动了动，单纯地想要触碰她。

这时封聆突然开口了：“我真的非常糟糕，我竟然拿安全词开玩笑，对不起。”

齐然怔住了，她的手停了下来。

“齐然，你觉得我是个暴虐的人吗？”

齐然没有正面回答，她试探地问：“你在……愧疚？”

封聆沉默不语。

齐然的手抚上她的肩膀：“阿聆，你每次实践完都是这样的状态吗？”

“不，这不是实践。我不在游戏的状态里，我把……”她顿了一下，“其他事情的情绪带了进来。我有点失去理智了，我在拿你撒气。”

“是我逼你这么做的，还记得吗？你本来不想开始的。”

“没错，你也确实不是什么好东西。”

齐然听到她此番措辞，竟然轻轻地笑了两声。“我得偿所愿了，我应该感谢你才对。”

“我不该这么做的。”

齐然叹了口气：“所以是什么事情呢？之前发生了什么。”

“这不重要。”

“这很重要。你不想告诉我没关系，但这很重要。domdrop，你知道什么意思吧？现在安抚你是我的义务。”

“不是这么回事儿。”封聆身体摇摆了一下，甩开齐然搭在她肩膀上的手，“告诉你也无妨。我要学艺术，而我父母不会让我这样做，就这么简单。”

齐然斟酌了一下语句，小心地问：“怎么叫……他们不让你去做呢？他们也没有办法修改你的选课吧？”

封聆转了个身，面对着齐然，仰头盯着她看了半晌：“你没有那种控制欲爆炸的父母，对吧？没人在你出生的时候就想好了你未来三十年干什么？那我真没办法一两句给你解释清楚，也没必要。”

齐然一时语塞。正如封聆所言，她的父母在同辈人中属于开明的，一贯鼓励她尝试各种各样的事物，希望她能以兴趣为出发点学习成长。然而，她各学科成绩均衡，也没有对哪一领域表现出特别的兴趣；她参加过不少社会活动，辩论、模联、商赛这种热门却占用时间的活动都有她的身影，偏巧还都做的不错。这种能力也的确令人佩服，使她在圈子里小有名气，担任过不少或大或小的领袖职位，譬如这次辩论比赛地区赛主席。顺理成章地，大学申请时便走了商科的路线，优秀、稳妥，从不让父母老师操心，却也无趣。

齐然没法假装对封聆的问题感同身受，她坦诚道：“也许是吧。可我也从没遇到什么东西，让我想要反抗一切去抓住它。如果能够找到这样的目标，也是另一种幸运吧。”

封聆没有否认，于是齐然追问道：“你为什么想要学艺术呢？”

“自由，感性，表达。”

封聆向前上方伸出一只手臂，张开手指又握住拳头，仿佛在虚空中抓住了什么，认真地放在胸口。她仰着头，面对着齐然，目光却穿过她身后的窗户看着夜晚的天空，她的眼睛里映照着月光，却比月光更加明亮，迸射出一种因为心生向往而发出的光芒。这种宣告理想时的光芒，在人类的历史长河中一次又一次地重现，或伟大或渺小，或遥远或近切，或照亮更大的世界，或在角落里黯然熄灭；但但凡根植于人性的力量，永远会再一次涌现的。

那时撼动了齐然的就是这样的力量。她情不自禁地挺直了背脊，直到身后每一分每一毫的疼痛都被细细品尝。

“我的人生信条。是不是很中二？”封聆垂下目光，自嘲地笑了笑。

可齐然分明从那自嘲中听出了一点小小的自得。

她也跟着笑了。她觉得那个初次见面时小精灵一样的阿聆终于回来了，在她眼中却又不再一样了。她感觉自己似乎追逐着这个模糊的身影很久，却直到现在才好好地注视着她，抛开自己的目的和欲念，只是单纯地注视她——而从这注视中升起一种混杂了倾慕和怜惜的复杂感情。

这一番如此袒露内心的表现显然在封聆的预计之外，她站了起来，不自然地转移话题道：“让我看看你的伤。”

齐然顺从地转过身，撩下毯子。封聆的手指划过那些红肿的痕迹，从肩胛到腰侧。

那是蜡做的翅膀留下的痕迹。


	8. “你在挑衅我么？”

“再来一杯么？”齐然问道。

“不了。”封聆回答，眼神没有离开手里的诗集。

齐然站起身，顺手端起封聆面前空了的马克杯和蛋糕碟。

水声哗哗地响着。封聆的目光越过举起的书本，偷偷打量着那个挺拔的背影。

酒店式公寓的单人间，功能全而空间不大。封聆坐在靠墙的餐桌边，抬起眼，就能看到站在简易灶台和水池旁的齐然；餐桌正对着双人小沙发和茶几，侧面是一排书架和柜子，隔开里间的卧室。

这样分区不明确的巴掌大块地方，使得另一个人的存在感格外强烈。距离那次“赌约的游戏”已经过了两个星期，而这是齐然第三次造访了。第一次是星期四放学后，她们面对面坐在这张桌子上，一起写着毫不相干的作业；第二次是星期天晚上，她们一起看了场电影，名叫《狗镇》，一部启发你对人性的思考以至于完全可以忽略和谁一起看这种问题的电影；第三次，就是今天，是又一个星期五晚上，齐然拎着两块抹茶千层蛋糕，问：“你有胶囊咖啡吗？我上次看到这儿有胶囊咖啡机。”

齐然吃起东西来非常认真，说是吃蛋糕喝咖啡，就真的在专心致志地对付蛋糕，不玩手机；封聆则有一搭没一搭地吃着，一边在看《飞鸟集》。齐然不说话，也不干别的事，封聆便总觉得她在看自己，眼神和心思也留不在文字上，总算是等到齐然离开桌子。

封聆看着那背影，不免想到那一天的景象。她很想撩起那件宽松的卫衣，看看红色的伤痕有没有褪尽，还是尚且留着浅粉色的印子。她的双手抚摸过她的脊背和肩胛，她看过她哭泣，看过她昏睡，看过她因为疼痛而捏得发白的手指，那么想来此刻她站在这里洗咖啡杯，也不是该是什么怪异的事情。

怪异的是那天以后，齐然再没提起任何与实践相关的话题，好像她们只是普通的、亲密的朋友，是会不打一声招呼到对方家里吃下午茶的关系。

齐然不提，封聆就也当不存在。说实话，她上次着实有点被自己吓到，有那么一会儿，她忘记了身为主动的理智和克制，去伤害对方的念头如此强烈地支配了她的行为，那个家伙的隐忍和服从如同浇在烈火上的汽油，那么痛快又那么危险。她没能拒绝，清醒之后，如今又抵触再次陷入那种疯狂。

也许她可以再享受一段时间这样的平淡，如果在这儿的是齐然的话，也许并没有什么需要忧虑的。

封聆合上书，慢慢地走到齐然的身后，额头抵着她的肩膀，双手搭在她的腰上，鬼使神差地伸进了卫衣里，摸到了她温热地皮肤。她感到怀里的人僵了一下，但手上洗杯子的动作却没停。封聆的右手更加肆无忌惮地窜上齐然的后背，鼓起的楞子肯定已经回归平滑，她想象着自己留下的伤痕，指尖在皮肤上游走。

封聆本来是无所谓游戏里的一对一关系的，这一刻竟然觉得“她只会是属于我的”这一认知也确有它的美妙之处。她第一次以这样的形态和另一个人产生连结。

她抬起头，然而一眼看到的是——

“这是什么？”

封聆一把抓住齐然的左手腕，齐然吓得一抖，杯子“哐当”一声掉进了池子。她伸手去拽袖子。

“别动。”

齐然不敢动了。她的左边小臂内侧布满了深深浅浅的条状血点，本来藏在宽松的袖子里，现在袖子卷过了手肘，暴露出来，和另一边雪白的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比，刺激着封聆的眼睛。

她狠狠攥着齐然的手腕，指甲甚至抠到了肉里，半晌，她轻轻说道：“你在挑衅我么？”

“不是！阿聆，是我自己……你听我解释……”

“‘你听我解释’？演偶像剧么你主席大人？”

齐然不说话了。封聆甩下她的手：“收拾干净滚过来。”

她转头进了房间。

封聆首先冒出一股本能的怒火，然后又觉得委屈和泄气。生活中的朋友关系也罢，普通游戏关系也好，本来泾渭分明，不难处理。然后齐然出现了，偏偏站在这光影明暗的交界处，一步步向她走来。她似乎摆明了抵触的态度，似乎又一次次退步了。如今，好不容易她决心放下隔阂，也愿意履行长期“伙伴”的义务，甚至允许她出现在自己的私人空间里，可齐然却……

封聆坐在书桌前假装看ipad，面无表情，余光瞥到齐然低着头乖乖走过来。

一句话不说，默默跪下了。

这是齐然第一次真正意义上地对她跪下。

封聆心脏猛地一震，说不出是什么感觉。

齐然跪的姿势很标准，背挺得笔直，双手垂在身侧，膝盖微微打开，始终低着头。

为什么呢？嚣张的她，乖顺的她，下一秒究竟会做出什么？什么动机？什么目的？这些问题困扰着封聆。最开始和齐然扯上关系，只是因为觉得和她玩会很有趣，现在倒是适得其反，自己为难起自己了。

封聆决定晾她一会儿。

她现在唯一知道的是，那人身上的伤痕、不是她留下的伤痕，无法视而不见。

不到半个小时，显然齐然快撑不住了，忍不住颤抖，偷偷用手指扯着衣角。封聆也冷静了一些，她从抽屉了取出一根藤条，站起身。

“胳膊抬起来，袖子卷上去。”

齐然伸出左手。

“两只手，举平。”

齐然依言照做，身体忍不住摇晃了一下。青紫的血点赫然展示在两人的视线里。

藤条在这片皮肤上轻轻跳动了几下：“在这印子消失之前，我不想听到你的任何声音，明白吗？”

在这印子消失之前——在新的伤痕完全盖过它之前。

看到齐然点头，封聆毫不犹豫地落下藤条，刷地一声，一道红痕贯穿了双臂。齐然的拳头猛地攥紧，手臂仍然举得稳稳的。

封聆也不多话，只顾连着抽下来。小臂内侧的皮肤本就娇嫩，二十多下过后，已经一片红肿透亮。

“咻——啪。”

齐然跪着，封聆站着，藤条从高处落下夹着风声，一遍一遍地回响在寂静的房间里。

齐然的呼气开始变得粗重，手臂颤颤巍巍地，像是挂在枝头的一朵桃花被狂风吹拂，将落未落。

可惜青紫色的血点仍顽强地透出来。封聆其实明白，这种血点要等打完过一会儿才会出现，当大片的红肿逐渐退下时，内里的伤才会慢慢显现。硬是要立刻用新伤盖过去，那必然会比之前狠得多。

可她偏要如此。

“啪——”二十八，隐瞒；

“啪——”二十九，挑衅；

“啪——”三十，辜负。

最后一下格外猛烈，齐然身子一歪向侧面倒去，手肘撞在木地板上。封聆没有扶她，甚至还退后了小半步：“既然要跪就跪直了。”

“呵……哈……”齐然蜷缩在地上，利用着片刻的歇息大口喘着气，乌亮的黑发散开，半遮着脸颊的潮红。封聆也不催她，抚摸着藤条，好整以暇地欣赏着。不是歇斯底里地吼叫，也不是脆弱无助地啜泣，那是意志和本能的斗争，是由她、也只能由她挑起的斗争。

这家伙自虐的时候是什么样子的呢？也是这样抱着数据线躺在地上，休息一下在挣扎着继续吗？她既然喜欢如此，下次便该让她当着自己的面这样做，不到她满意不准停。

齐然果真挣扎着撑了起来。跪了这么久，想来膝盖已进如同被针扎在地上一般，疼且动弹不得。好不容易稳住身体，她伸手去拉滑下来的袖子。

“别折腾了，卫衣脱了吧。”

封聆接过卫衣丢在床上。齐然身上已然冒了一层薄汗，虽然被房间里微凉的空气刺得一激灵，倒也不会冷。

“我们继续。”封聆用藤条轻轻托了托齐然的手背，示意她抬高。

唰——藤条再一次无情地落下来，没入那片深红。啪的一声，几秒过后，便鼓起一条微微发紫的肿痕。齐然的胳膊下意识地往后缩，封聆便又狠狠地补上了两鞭。“抬头，好好看着。”

齐然在被打的时候一贯非常听话。开始到现在，她第一次仰起头看向封聆，嘴唇被撕咬得鲜红，眼眸氤氲，颤抖的睫毛上挂着水珠。

封聆挑眉：“这就哭了？”

齐然用力地摇摇头，眨眨眼想让眼睛把泪水咽回去，但目光却不自觉地流露出求饶的意味。哈，就算是求仁得仁，也无法不在毫无遮拦的疼痛面前屈服啊。封聆想，也不知道骄傲的齐然若看到自己这幅神情，会不会觉得比挨鞭子本身更加羞耻。

然而她不仅没有任何同情的感受，反而更被挑起了怒气。

“没有可能，给我忍着。”

她看着那些藏在新鲜的伤痕下的斑驳印子，好像快要完成的画作被故意泼上了颜料，快要完成的雕塑被人切下了一块，越是珍惜的作品，被擅自触碰的时候就越会怒不可歇啊。始作俑者当为之陪葬。

“有胆子自伤的时候就已经预料到现在了吧？你这么聪明，不会不明白吧。”

“请……请不要这样说……唔！”齐然声音嘶哑。

封聆反手一鞭抽在后背上：“禁声！”

齐然不敢再说话。封聆胳膊酸了，便换了个手握藤条，自己都记不清数量了。

倘若平常实践，打成这个样子早该换地方了。可封聆扔然一下一下地往上叠，好像不是在挥藤条，而是恨不得用刀尖划开。

齐然已经几乎跪趴在了地上，但仍然努力伸出伤痕累累的手臂。

那片脆弱地皮肤布满了一条条紫得发黑的藤条印子，恐怕血流出来了都看不清。封聆放出了狠话，也毫无心理负担地遵守了，直到两边的手臂看上去完全一样，确确实实“盖过”了齐然自伤的痕迹——相比之下那完全是小打小闹——才终于停下来。

“那么，接下来我们可以正式’沟通’一下了。”


	9. “也将被她的土地接纳”

“那么，接下来我们可以正式’沟通’一下了。”

封聆随手把藤条往床上一扔，坐回椅子上，这样说着，其实却并不知道要如何“沟通”。

有时候是这样的，当一个人面对开阔的平原，想要走过每一寸土壤，会不清楚第一步要向哪个方向迈出；而当一个人面对巨大的迷惑，急于窥看到事情的全貌，反而不知道该如何提出第一个问题。

她看到齐然重新跪直了身体，尽管“刑具”已经扔到一边，她的双手依然没有放下，仿佛献祭一般举到她的面前。封聆知道那颤抖只是控制不住的身体自然反应，因为齐然藏在泪痕下的表情异常平静。

这平静却攥住了她的心脏。

如果齐然崩溃大哭，她会抱住她，替她擦干泪水；如果齐然表现出委屈，她会轻声安慰她，甚至会抚摸她的头发，直到她愿意吐露心声；如果齐然愤怒，冲她大吼大叫，她会握着她的伤处把她摁在床上，逼迫她在疼痛和冷静之间二选一。

可都不是。那平静是被炮火轰击过后的土地的平静，边境的界线已被打破，只待插上新的旗帜；如果她现在转身离开，必将留下满目疮痍。

这平静撼动了她，又使她镇静。

也许她不需要方向，只需要随意地迈出一步，从她踏上去的第一时刻，整片土地将向她打开，聆听她的宣告。

所以，去吧，前进呐——

“手臂上的伤是什么时候弄的？”

“昨天晚上。”

烽火已经燎原——

“原因？”

“没什么特别的原因，只是突然想了……啊……”

“想好了再说。”

封聆单手一把握住齐然的手腕，指尖压在那红肿的印子上，如镣铐般将齐然的双手牢牢地禁锢在自己的掌心里。

去征服——

“是……是大学申请的事情，我很挫败……对不起，我还没有想好该怎么细说。”

“没关系。”封聆道，紧攥着的手却并没有放开，“为什么自己动手，不来找我？”

“不知道该怎么和你说，本来也没想让你看到的。我想要隐瞒，是我的错。”

封聆听得出来，她的认错确实是诚恳的。这事儿说小不小，既然有了固定的partner，自伤当然是不被允许的，这简直如同对s的挑衅，算是约定俗成的规矩；但说大也不大，她们确实还没有建立足够信任和亲近的关系，齐然一时状态不好，不愿意寻求她，也并非不可理解。

但事情不止如此。

“不是这样的。”封聆轻声说，“如果你真的不想让我看到，我就不会看到。”她的语气并不严厉，却异常肯定。她对齐然有这样的信心。

去占领——

她扼住齐然的手腕，身体微微前倾：“你今天一定要给我一个答案。我再问一遍，这是什么意思？”

这是什么意思？

什么意思？

这声音如子弹冲击冰面；她的手臂剧烈地疼痛着，却又被坚定地握住，令她忍不住将重量倾斜上去。

其实她自己尚未来得及想清这个问题。

她想要隐瞒，又想要被发现，这并不矛盾。前者是她的思想告诉她的：没必要让封聆知道，没必要打破安稳的下午茶时光，缜密地计划，徐徐而图之，正是她一贯擅长的；而后者，后者不是什么思想，不是什么技巧，仅仅是在那一瞬间阻止她侧身拉下袖子的一种本能。如果封聆没说什么，或者只是不甚在意地询问一句，齐然也许就会懵懵懂懂地让这件事情过去。但封聆抓住了她的手臂，抓住了某个一闪而逝的机会。她抓住了齐然。

她曾亦步亦趋地追逐着她，也引诱着她，她妄图掌控与她的每分每秒，也唯独只向她撤下所有抵抗，她在矛盾中前进又后退。

一开始，封聆只是那个“特别的角色”，齐然所做的一切是为了留下她，把她放在那个设计的角色上；直到意外地被封聆的自身光芒所侵略，她的算计，她的傲慢，丑陋地暴露在那光芒之下，令她胆怯，又令她狂喜。她的“阿聆”不再是幻想里的符号，不再是模糊的虚影，而是一个可爱的人。于是，过去的行事习惯被新生的悸动毫不留情地批判，因为那悸动想挣脱理性的无趣，想寻求回应。

而封聆确确实实抓住了她。

“我，”齐然尝试性地开口，她仍然思绪混乱，却决定尝试诉说，“我不敢去找你。”

她听到自己说出“不敢”两字，身体颤了一下。封聆继续沉默着，但她感到握住自己的手更有力了。

一旦鼓起勇气开始便容易了很多。

“我明白自己的所作所为，虽然你答应了一对一的长期关系，但那不过是对我的纠缠的妥协。我担心你不喜欢这样，可我还是这样做了，很过分吧？也许你觉得难以置信，也许我不配这么说，但我也在意你对我的看法，我不想你厌烦我。”

“齐然……”

“请先听我说！”一贯镇静的她慌忙打断封聆，虽然语句混乱，却又害怕停下来，“所以我不敢去找你。压力大的时候，受虐的欲望会更强，不想让你看到真正脆弱的样子。你会怎么想呢？一次又一次，这个无聊的人把你当做自我满足的工具，纠缠不休。我不想这样的。我想，我想，如果你有这个意愿的话，等到下次你主动提出之前，我都不再……可我还是没能忍住……你很不喜欢这种试探吧。”

在游戏身份下放下防备，相对没那么困难，所谓暴露的脆弱其实并非毫无遮拦，还借了“角色”之名做最后的保护层；而在真正的生活中感到困顿时，所去寻求的人，所愿意依赖的人，那便不只是玩伴的身份了。她齐然，真的做好准备冲击这条界限了吗？不仅如此，在和封聆的关系里，她又有什么资格做试图跨过这条街界限的人呢？

至少在今天这个下午之前，她是这样认为的。

“可是，”齐然顿了顿，像是忽然想起了什么一样，又重新平静下来，流露出之前封聆看到的那种神情，“今天你生气了，是吗？为我这样做生气了。对不起，我很开心，对不起。”

虽然她说得混乱，但封聆全明白了。

这件事，说到底应当是她的错误。齐然说的没错，她原来是有那么点厌烦齐然的纠缠。但说到底，齐然本人是一个有趣的人，一个琢磨不透的人，一个令她想探索、想征服的人。恐怕从来没有一个主，会在一段关系里如她这样被动。她习惯了齐然的强势，却逃避了自己的责任，不是作为s的责任，而是作为partner的责任。正视自己的欲求，向对方表达喜爱和满足，这份责任不因角色不同而区别。什么叫“愿意履行长期’伙伴’的义务”？这措辞简直可笑，倘若这段关系令她勉强，她便应该停止。可当然，她并没有勉强。看到伤痕时的愤怒，那强烈的占有欲，难道还不能说明一切吗？她是太相信、太高看那个人，只记得她泰然自若、主导一切的形象，才敢躲在自己舒适区里，以至于忽略了齐然也会有不安和困顿这般情绪。封聆以为“暴虐”会伤害到齐然，但其实犹豫和躲避才是。

封聆觉得，自己才是应该道歉的那个人。她改为双手握住齐然的手，可当她的目光对上齐然的眼睛时，话一出口却成了：“是的，我生气了。”

道歉的话语太过单薄。等待被攻占的躯体已经放下所有防备，用袒露的心脏迎接她，她唯有跨过边境线。她前进，她征服，她占领——也将被她的土地接纳。

“我当然不厌烦你，是我选择了你。除了你，我从未允许别人这样靠近我。把一切都当做自己主导的结果，还真是傲慢啊。”

齐然反手握住封聆，把她的手拉向自己，轻声地、近乎虔诚地说：“是的，阿聆，纠正我。”

封聆没有阻止，抽出一只手，抚摸着齐然手臂上的伤痕，她明白仅仅是这样微弱的摩擦也会带来一阵刺痛。“但是，这样的沟通，是不允许的。”

封聆任由着齐然小心地将额头贴在她的手背上。过了好一会儿，才听到一声轻轻的“嗯”。

“今天晚上留下来吧，你这样也没法回去。我来照顾你。”

而那天后来发生的情景是这样的。

“我说了，上去。”

“不。”

“我没有管杀不管埋的喜好。”

“我还没死透呢。”

“这是命令。你要死得更透一点儿吗？”

“那我就要说安全词了。”

“你不能睡在沙发上，没商量。”

“我也不能占了你的床，让你睡在沙发上。”

“那好，我们都睡床。”

听到这提议，齐然愣了一下。她们对视了三秒，忽然一起笑出声来。齐然迈出一步，在她封聆的头发上蜻蜓点水地落下一吻，错身而过，将枕头丢在床上。

封聆并没有动作。


End file.
